


End of the year with Zen

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AND RUSHED IT TO GET ZEN'S ENDING? MEEEEEEEE!!!!, F/M, GUESS WHO GOT THE CHRISTMAS DLC THING FOR 100 HOURGLASSES, I also got a kinda neutral ending and 707's but hehe i wanted to write something post-zen's ending, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, b asically i'm gonna write what i think happens over the week after the ending-, mc is just a huge fucking tease and zen tries to hold himself back, so spoilers for zen's ending of the christmas dlc thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: It's almost midnight on Christmas day, and you're all alone with Zen. He's happy to finally meet you despite everything which had been happening with his rehearsals over the past two days.You're happy to be out of Rika's apartment, and to be there to support him.You're both curious about what might happen between you both now that you can be together...-Based after Zen's Christmas DLC/Episode ending-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: AHAHAHAHA FUCK I'M TOO FUCKING DEEP JUST FUCK ME UP CHERITZ GIVE ME MORE OF MY MYSME BAES-
> 
> Alternative alternative title: I bought myself a loud of hourglasses a few weeks ago and I've allowed myself to fall in love with Zen YET A-FUCKING-GAIN.
> 
> Alternative alternative alternative title: Fuck. I'm fucked. Save me from mysme hell.

You were going to take just a _quick_ peek over his shoulder…

 

**_ZEN:_ ** _We locked the door._

**_ZEN:_ ** _just in case someone comes inside. Lol._

**_707:_ ** _OMG~~!! Just the two of them in a locked room!!_

 

It was hard to hold back a giggle as you read that. Though it was true… You were with Zen, locked in one of the rooms which he practises in, and it _was_ just the two of you.

“Let me guess… Any second now, Seven’s going to post the emoji which goes like this?” You brought your hands up to your mouth, and started copying the emoji of Seven’s where he has hearts surrounding him and in his eyes. Zen glanced over to you, before he burst out laughing and showed you his screen. You had got it exactly right.

Zen typed a bit more into the messenger for about another minute, before he ended up putting his phone away. “Ah… You’re adorable. You’re absolutely adorable. And I’m glad that I get to spend what is left of Christmas with you.” He pulled you into a gentle embrace, before he surprised you with a kiss to your head.

“Do you mind if I go into the messenger for a brief few moments, Zenny?”

A look of shock now covered his face, before he turned his back as he nodded. “Z- Zenny?! Gah, too cute!” You laughed at his reaction, before he then went and picked up a copy of his scripts.

_Oh yeah… Zen was being made to rehearse for that new role of his quite forcefully this Christmas…_

You then went into the messenger, and told Seven and Jaehee that you and Zen were both together and happy, before turning off your phone and began watching as Zen mimicked actions as he mouthed the words from his script. Carefully, you picked up the spare copy, and then sighed. “I don’t believe that they had you rehearsing today of all days, Zen…” He paused from his acting, and gave you a half-hearted smile. “But I’m going to help you get through this all… I want to go with you to all of your rehearsals. Give you moral support, and all of that!”

What was completely unexpected was to see Zen suddenly start to tear up as his hand began to shake, and the script dropped down to the floor. “But what about your safety?” His hands rested on your cheeks after that, all hot and clammy, and his forehead was against your own. “The only reason you’ve been allowed out of Rika’s apartment now is because the hacker has been on the down low recently, and it’s late at night too… What if doing that puts you – puts _us_ – in danger?”

Silence remained between you both then, before you ended up shivering and pressing against Zen to warm yourself up. “Zen… I don’t care about whether I’m in danger or not… I feel safe with you, and that’s all that I need…” Slowly, you tightened your scarf around your neck and then gave off a little puff of air, because it didn’t stop you from feeling so cold.

“It’s getting colder and later… And I know that I can’t _go_ to Rika’s apartment, but surely I can take you part way there, can’t I?”

But it was far… Zen didn’t realise that. You explained that to him, and watched as he then started fidgeting. “G- God… Does that mean that I am going to have to…?” He seemed to be talking to himself now, and then he sighed. “I think I’ll have to, if it’s far… V probably won’t like it too much, but…” Suddenly, Zen was staring at you. His gaze was unwavering and confident, but you could see him gulping as he did that. His eyes were proven to be the contradiction when he ended up asking you something. “D- Do you, um, w- w- want to s- stay in my ap- apartment tonight? Y- You can take my bed if you want, a- and I can take the sofa, a- and-!”

In an attempt to calm his anxiousness, you pressed a finger on his lips, before nodding. “Okay then, if you insist. And don’t worry… I’ll make sure that the beast inside you doesn’t get anything past… fifty percent?”

“H- Hey, fifty percent is _bad_! Like, I’ll be on the verge of joining you in my bed bad!”

“And is that _really_ bad, my lovely Zenny whom I want to remain happy with for the rest of my life?”

“S- Stop this right now! You’ve already got me at like, forty percent!”

“Only ten percent away from fifty~”

His face was red as he stormed over to the door, and unlocked it. He then pointed at it, and his reddened face honestly made him seem cuter and more embarrassed than he intended to come across as he spoke. “You. Motorcycle. _Now._ ”

* * *

 

**_You:_ ** _Whoops… Zen arrived to his rehearsals thirty minutes late this morning;;;_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _…_

**_Yoosung_ ** _★_ **_:_ ** _What? How come? Was he wanting to avoid the directors after what they made him go through over the past few days?_

**_You:_ ** _Um… No…_

**_You:_ ** _ Zen got a little distracted. _

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _As much as I don’t really wish to know, but what exactly was enough to distract Zen and his one-track mind?_

**_Yoosung_ ** _★_ **_:_ ** _I wouldn’t say that Zen has a one-track mind… But I’m curious too. What distracted him?_

**_You:_ ** _Thebeastinsidehimtotallydidnotgettoonehundredpercenthahahahahahahah_

_**You:** _O- Oh, would you look at the time! I need to go now, and check what time Zen can have a break today!_ _

**_You:_ ** _I am_ _★ gone ★_

**_-You have left the chatroom-_ **

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _oh my god_

**_Yoosung_ ** _★: … She made an exit just as Seven would._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _… That is what you choose to focus on, Yoosung?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I really like this Christmas thing in Mystic Messenger. I love Zen's ending, and the ending with 707 is adorable...  
> And Unknown mY GOD I LOVE UNKNOWN IN THIS CHRISTMAS THING AND I'M HOPING THAT ONE OF THE EIGHT ENDINGS INVOLVES HIM BECAUSE HOO BOY I WANT HIM TO DO SHIT LIKE IN SEVEN'S ROUTE... JUST CHRISTMAS STYLE.  
> Seriously I'd say that it's worth the 100 hourglasses it costs.
> 
> But I kinda still want a V route too despite what he's like in it.....  
> And I still hate Rika lmao.


End file.
